1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a network security system and method, and particularly relates to a network security system and method for recording and reacting to an unauthorized user.
2. Description of Related Art
Most computers, servers, and even personal communication devices, e.g. mobile phones, are connected to networks like the Internet, intranets, and telecommunication networks. In other words, networks have become an unavoidable tool in life. However, a network also exposes users thereof to various attacks. For example, data on the network can be destroyed, changed, or copied by hackers. Therefore, it is very important to provide a secure network environment. One popular approach to increase network security is to provide a firewall between a local company network and external networks like the Internet. The firewall system is used to filter information and control access.
There are two types of firewall systems, software firewall systems and hardware firewall systems. These firewall systems allow a system administrator to set certain safety conditions. For example, the firewall systems can be configured so that data packets from unknown addresses are filtered out, or some transmission ports of certain protocols are closed. However, all these approaches only focus on stopping first stage hacker attacks. Once the hacker satisfies a safety condition, the hacker can enter the network and do as he or she pleases. Hackers often try to break a security system by repeatedly testing passwords. Current firewall systems fail to detect and respond properly to this sort of early stage hackers in the early stage and respond properly. Once a hacker breaks the firewall system, the hacker also destroys all hacking data at the same time. In the other hand, simple attempt to test passwords for login cannot bring the hacker to legal resolution because the hacker does not do anything bad yet. Therefore, there are needs for improving the network security systems nowadays.